Currently, portable electronic devices for communication are developed to serve various functions in response to users' wants. For example, in addition to the basic communication function with another party, the user may listen to a variety of music using MP3 data, surf the web using a wireless Internet network, download various programs, and play and view a high-quality video at a rapid rate.
Also, the portable electronic device includes at least one high-resolution imaging device (camera lens assembly) for photographing an object. In particular, the portable electronic device may generally capture not only a still picture but also a moving pictures and a stereoscopic image.
Meanwhile, in terms of the communication function, diverse patterns operating in different frequency bands are used with the single antenna radiator. For example, the single antenna radiator may commonly use various bands such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), PCS, DCS, and Global System for Mobile communications (GSM). The single antenna radiator may also use the communication function such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Global Positioning System (GPS), and Bluetooth.
Often, it is infeasible to mount the individual radiator of various bands inside the electronic device is reduced in size.
Accordingly, an antenna device for achieving sufficient radiation performance even when an enough mounting space is not allowed, and an electronic device having the same is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.